The Legend Of Andevinia
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Cerita yang mengisahkan perjuangan seorang pemuda dengan mimpinya untuk menciptakan kedamaian di negrinya yang dipenuhi konflik antar kasta dan ras. Juga kisah cintanya yang sederhana dengan seorang pelayan restoran yang selalu setia menunggu kepulangannya./NaruSaku/ Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Nasako Uzumikawa**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Romance**

**Rate: T+**

**The Legend Of Andevinia**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Banyak Manusia yang berfikir, tentang keberadaan makhluk lain yang juga memiliki akal sama seperti mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan makhluk itu? Apakah sama seperti kehidupan mereka? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang mereka miliki yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia. Jika benar, maka fakta bahwa penguasa 'Dunia' bisa terpatahkan.

Manusia juga sering berfantasi mengenai kehidupan makhluk lain itu. Namun, di sebuah negeri bernama Andevinia, hal itu bukan lagi sebuah fantasi yang dipertanyakan oleh Manusia, negeri itu sudah lama menjadi saksi bisu akan keberadaan manusia dengan makhluk lain yang telah lama hidup bersama.

Itulah Andevinia, negeri yang didambakan para Manusia yang menginginkan saingan sebagai 'Makhluk Tercerdas' di peradaban.

Andevinia adalah sebuah negeri dimana Siluman, Peri dan Manusia hidup bersama. Makan,minum,bekerja bahkan memerintahpun bukan lagi sebuah keajaiban jika mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

Awalnya penduduk Andevinia bukanlah satu kesatuan utuh yang hidup dalam kerukunan dan kemakmuran atas perbedaan ras yang ada. Melainkan sebuah perpecahan yang sama sekali tak terkendali. Mereka yang berbeda ras saling berperang untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Ras-ras ini adalah para Siluman, Peri dan Manusia.

Ras _Siluman_ selalu yang menjadi pemulai pada setiap perang yang terjadi. Mereka selalu maju kedepan, tanpa menghiraukan dan memperhitung apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Menyerang, menyerbu dan membunuh, itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan. Jarang sekali mereka menggunakan strategi dalam setiap penyerangan yang mereka lakukan, karena mereka lamban dalam berfikir. Akibatnya, mereka selalu kalah setiap kali peperangan yang sudah dijanjikan tanggal mulainya. Namun mereka akan menang ketika melakukan penyerbuan secara tiba-tiba, karena mereka dikenal dengan 'The Hunter'. Yah, mereka adalah pemburu yang tak hanya cepat, namun juga kuat.

Ras selanjutnya yaitu ras _Peri_. Memiliki kekuatan sihir menjadikan mereka sebagai ras yang ditakuti keberadaannya. Sayap yang mereka miliki juga menunjang kemenangan agar berada di tangan mereka. Namun, tak semua peri bisa memiliki sayap. Sayap hanya akan tumbuh ketika Peri itu melewati level tertinggi dari kekuatan penuh sihirnya.

Memiliki kekuatan sihir dan sayap, bukan berarti mereka yang terhebat diantara semua ras. Hal ini dikarenakan, kelemahan mereka yang terbesar pada saat cahaya menghilang. Tepatnya pada malam hari atau ruang yang tak tembus cahaya. Kelemahan ini sering di manfaatkan oleh ras lain untuk menyerangnya.

Yang ketiga dan yang terakhir adalah ras _Manusia_. Ras ini memang sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan ras mereka dianggap sebagai sekelompok semut yang sama sekali tak berguna. Hidup dalam hinaan ras lain, menjadikan mereka untuk maju lebih kuat dengan akal, logika, dan kecerdasan. Siapa bilang kelebihan otak merupakan sesuatu yang buruk? Bahkan, mereka para ras Manusia, yang ukuran otaknya lebih besar dari ras lain, telah mampu membangkitkan harga diri mereka dengan seonggok cairan dan jaringan di kepalanya.

Ras ini juga dikenal dengan ras terlicik. Menipu dan menjebak, itulah keunggulan mereka. Hampir setiap strategi yang mereka gunkan saat peperang berhasil. Bahkan perlindungan wilayah yang mereka buat, jarang sekali bisa ditembus ras lain. Namun dibalik itu semua, ras Manusia adalah ras yang paling banyak memiliki kelemahan. Selain kekuatan fisik, mereka juga tidak sepeka ras lain dalam membunuh dan melaksanakan tugas. Jika ras lain tak memiliki belas kasihan saat membunuh, maka ras ini benar-benar berada dalam kebimbangan besar saat melakukan pembunuhan. Perasaan, itulah yang membuat mereka lemah. Memiliki 2 sisi kepribadian, juga menjadi kelemahan mereka.

Ketiga ras ini telah menjalani masa-masa sulit dengan peperangan hingga 500 tahun lamanya. Hingga campur tangan antara penduduk langit dan penduduk bawah bumi membuat mereka berhenti.

Penduduk langit yang tak lain adalah _Malaikat_ itu, merupakan keturunan murni dari langit. Tidak seperti peri yang berasal dari keturunan malaikat bercampur manusia.

Sedangkan penduduk bawah bumi ialah mereka para _Iblis_. Mereka sama seperti malaikat, yaitu memiliki keturunan murni dan campuran. Keturunan campuran ini lagi-lagi melibatkan manusia. Perkawinan antara Iblis dan Manusia melahirkan Siluman.

Pertanyaan akhirnya timbul. Bagaimana dengan perkawinan Siluman dan Peri, atau perkawinan antara Iblis dan Malaikat? Keturunan seperti apa yang dihasilkan? Jawabannya ialah 'Mustahil'. Siluman dan Peri, atau Iblis dan Malaikat tak akan pernah bersatu, rasa cinta yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah tumbuh, apalagi menyatu. Hampir di pastikan, bahwa tak akan ada keturunan dari pihak tersebut.

Malaikat turun dari langit, dan Iblis keluar dari perut bumi.

Mereka marah.

_"Harusnya kalian para Manusia sadar akan belas kasihan yang kami berikan. Tapi kenapa kalian memerangi saudara kalian sendiri. Peri adalah keturunan kalian. Maka hentikanlah peperangan ini!"_ Para Malaikat berujar kepada Manusia.

_"Mengapa kalian harus berhenti melakukan perang jika keadilan tak kalian dapatkan. Kesombongan dan hinaan yang kalian terima tak mungkin hilang, bukan? Maka, lanjutkanlah perang ini, dan ajak saudara Silumanmu bekerja sama membasmi, sampah itu!"_

Iblis tak mungkin tinggal diam setelah Malaikat mengatakan tujuannya.

Saat-saat kebimbangan seperti itu berlangsung cukup lama. Dan selama itu pula tak ada gencatan senjata seperti biasanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya semua ras berkumpul dengan Manusia sebagai pemimpinnya. Perkumpulan itu menghasilkan keputusan.

Keputusan itu berisi

_'Kami tidak akan melakukan peperangan selama 3 abad, selama itu, kami akan mencoba hidup dalam perbedaan ras ini dalam sebuah Negri. Dan ketika waktu 3 abad itu berakhir, maka saat itulah kami akan memutuskan untuk berpecah belah atau tetap bersatu'_

Terdengar cukup adil bagi Malaikat dan Iblis. Mereka mengiyakan perjanjian itu dengan sebuah syarat tentunya.

Syarat itu berisi tentang persembahan yang disediakan untuk mereka setiap 10 tahun sekali. Persembahan itu bukanlah berbentuk barang ataupun makanan, melainkan nyawa dari ras Manusia.

Sekarang, negeri yang dikenal sebagai Andevinia itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan 5 Perdana Mentri. Masing-masing mentri tersebut adalah pemimpin dari 5 kasta yang ada.

kasta pertama ialah kasta _Modevia_. Mereka merupakan kasta terbawah dan termiskin yang biasanya menjadi budak para kasta diatasnya. Hampir keseluruhan dari mereka tak punya kemampuan khusus, baik itu sihir,kekuatan fisik maupun kecerdasan.

Sepertiga dari seluruh penduduk _Andevinia_ adalah mereka para _Modevia_. Dan pemimpin mereka yang disebut 'Muno' merupakan orang yang paling cerdas dan kuat di wilayah mereka.

_Modevia_ terletak di sebelah timur _Andevenia_.

Kasta yang kedua yaitu _Didevia_. Kasta ini terkenal dengan kesederhanaannya. Rata-rata dari mereka bekerja sebagai petani,peternak,nelayan dan pedagang. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa memakai sihir dan memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Selebihnya hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Pemimpin mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan _'Divio'_ sangat memiliki jiwa dan kepribadian yang sederhana. Mereka hidup disebelah selatan _Andevinia._

Kasta berikutnya adalah kasta _Trivia_. Jika ditanya apa kelebihan dari kasta ini, maka jawabannya adalah terletak pada jiwa mereka. Sebagai kasta yang yang ditunjuk untuk melindungi _Andevinia_ dari segala kekacauan, mereka para Trivia, prajurit setia memiliki hati yang penuh dengan rasa _patriotisme_ tak akan segan-segan terhadap segala sesuatu berbau pelanggaran. Walaupun asal mereka dari sebelah barat _Andevinia_, namun mereka para _Trivia_, tersebar diseluruh _Andevinia_ untuk menjaga ketentraman.

Pemimpin kasta mereka yang dikenal dengan sebutan '_Toia_' sangatlah keras orangnya. Hal ini di karenakan setiap Toia haruslah berasal dari ras Siluman.

Kasta yang keempat adalah _Tetria_, yaitu kasta yang memiliki kekuatan sihir terhebat di _Andevina_. Mereka para _Tetria_ adalah para bangsawan yang hanya terdiri dari ras Peri dan Manusia. Banyak kasta lain yang membenci kasta ini, karena mereka para Tetria selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadap kasta dibawahnya. Bukan hanya itu, _Tetria _juga terkenal akan sifat _arogansi_-nya.

Terletak disebelah selatan_ Andevinia_, tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka untuk keluar masuk ke kota pusat saat ada pesta atau perayaan.

Yah, kasta ini memang hanya bersenang-senang dan menikmati kekayaan Andevinia dari pajak penduduk yang di pungut perbulan.

Perbulannya penduduk seperti kasta _Modevia_ dan _Didevia_ membayar sebanyak 100 _Biro_ atau setara dengan 1 _gram _emas.

Kasta yang terakhir adalah kasta bagi mereka para penguasa_ Andevinia,_ yaitu kasta _Peros_. Dalam bahasa kuno ras Peri, kata '_ros'_ berarti pemimpin. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Andevenia,_ 'ros'_ berarti penguasa. Memang, nama ros hanya dijuluki pada mereka yang merupakan keturunan murni kasta Peros. Sedangkan bagi para Peros yang melakukan perkawinan dengan kasta lain, maka nama _'ros'_ yang dimilikinya akan hilang.

Pemilik kasta _Peros_ ini, tinggal di daerah pusat kota _Andevinia_. Di kota yang disebut _Cavel_ itu merupakan pusat pemerintahan _Andevinia_. Mereka para Peros-lah yang mengendalikan semuanya.

Sampai saat ini, Raja _Andevinia_ yang tak lain adalah keturunan _Peros_, sering berbeda pendapat dengan pemimpin kasta Peros yang di beri julukan _'Eros'_.

Tiga dari lima kasta ini, menjalani perannya dengan baik dari luar, namun dari dalam, ada sebuah rencana yang kejam.

Sudah lebih dari dua abad, sistem beserta penggolongan kasta ini ada satupun dari kasta terendah yang berani mengungkapkan rasa keberatan mereka terhadapa sikap Deskriminasi yang begitu menonjol yang mereka terima.

Bagi kasta rendah, hidup mereka hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Jarang sekali mereka berfikir untuk kesenangan diri.

Adakah seseorang yang bisa membahagikan hidup mereka yang sebentar ini? Seseorang dengan keadilan dan kebijaksanaan atas hak azazi yang telah 4 abad lebih terinjak-injak, bagai sampah. Adakah orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Entahlah... rasanya sungguh sulit, untuk sekedar menerima pernyataan bahwa '_Tak akan ada orang seperti di dunia kejam ini'_

**TBC**

A/N:

Aneh ya ceritanya? Gak ngerti? Atau kelebihan imajinasi?Haha... abisnya cuman ini yg bisa aku tuangkan ke bentuk tulisan...

Yosh... sampai ketemu lgi di chap 2.. 


	2. Hilangnya Minato

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original Story by Nasako Uzumikawa**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Romance**

**Rate: T+**

**The Legend Of Andevinia**

_**Chapter 2: Disappearance of Minato**_

Sore itu, langit berwarna kemerahan menyelimuti seluruh wilayah Andevinia. Walau sudah sore begini, kasta _Modevia_ masih saja bekerja mencari nafkah.

Mereka terlihat letih saat mendorong, menarik, dan mengangkat beberapa material bangunan tembok yang di renacanakan oleh sang raja.

Memang, sebagian dari mereka sudah pulang dan tengah beristirahat sekarang.

Dan ditempat beristirahat, terlihat seorang ayah dan anak lelakinya yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

Sang ayah nampak telaten saat mengenakan syal merah pada anaknya. Bukannya kebetulan telaten saja, sang ayah memang sudah lama mengurusi segala keperluan anak lelakinya ini sejak lahir, dikarenakan istrinya meninggal saat setelah melahirkan Naruto, anak lelakinya.

"_Tou-san_, apa menu makan malam kita hari ini? Apa _Tou-san_ akan merebus kentang lagi?" Tanya anaknya setengah cemberut.

Sedangkan pria dewasa bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato, yang telah lama mengurus menu makan malam keluarga kecilnya itu menggeleng. Nampaknya ia punya menu lain, yang akan disajikannya malam ini.

"Tidak ada kentang rebus malam ini! _Tou-san_ ingin mengajakmu makan selayaknya orang lain makan malam!"

Kedua alis pirang Naruto bertaut, pertanda tak paham.

"Memangnya selama ini, kita makan kentang rebus, bukan makan malam yang layak bagi orang lain?"

Mendadak Minato tertawa geli. Tapi, mendadak juga setelah itu ia terdiam. Harusnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut ia tertawakan. Naruto bicara begitu bukan karena ia tak sengaja bertindak polos. Namun ini murni atas ketidaktahuannya tentang apa itu makan malam yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin bukan hanya Naruto yang begitu, seluruh anak berkasta Modevia mungkin juga akan begitu.

_Makan malam? Apa itu? Sepotong kentang rebus tanpa garam, itulah jawaban yang mereka punya. _

Lalu, bagaimana dengan makan siang atau sarapan pagi?

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua waktu tersebut. Toh, juga kentang rebus atau ubi-ubi lain yang direbus menunya.

Uang sebesar 120 _Biro_ yang mereka terima setiap bulannya tentu tak akan cukup, untuk hidup normal dengan memakan Nasi atau Roti karena Pajak sebesar 100 Biro sudah menanti untuk dilunasi.

Apa tak ada jalan lain untuk mendapatkan uang? Pertanyaan yang bagus, dan jawabannya adalah '**tidak ada**'. Semua lahan maupun hak untuk membuka usaha telah dijatuhkan pada kasta _Didevia _. Tak boleh satupun kasta selain _Didevia_ yang boleh membuka usaha. Hal ini telah lama ditetapkan oleh raja untuk menjaga kestabilan rantai kehidupan, dimana yang lemah dan bodoh, haruslah selalu dibawah agar selalu mudah di budak untuk kepentingan kerajaan.

Terlihat jelas perlakuan Deskriminasinya bukan?

Namun, setiap keputusan raja bukanlah hasil pemikiran ataupun kehendaknya sendiri. Melainkan keputusan Mentri-mentrinya. Sehingga, salah besar jika ada orang yang mengatakan jika raja Andevinia adalah orang kejam.

Minato kembali membenarkan posisi syal anaknya, walaupun sudah rapi dan benar.

"Bukan begitu! _Tou-san_ hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam, yang lebih baik dari kentang rebus. Bagaimana, kau mau kan?"

Perut yang keroncongan dan rasa haus membuat Naruto kecil mengangguk dengan semangat."Tentu... aku mau!"

Minato segera tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di restoran Yakiniku**

"Wah... disini ramai sekali,_ Tou-san_!" rasa takjub Naruto kecil tak tertahankan, mengingat ia hanyalah seorang kasta _Modevia_ yang miskin.

"Kau senang?" Minato tersenyum.

"Pasti! Tapi... disini harga makanannya murah, ya?" Tanya Naruto Antusias.

"Murah?Hahah... Siapa bilang disini murah, nak? Ini adalah restoran terkenal, mana mungkin murah!" Ujar Minato setengah berbisik

"Tapi... saat masuk, aku melihat papan namanya bertuliskan Yakiniku restoran termurah se-Andevinia! Apa tulisan itu salah?"

Seperti pembohong kebanyakan, saat ketahuan Minato hanya bertingkah aneh menepis ucapan Naruto.

"Ha? benarkah? Mu-mungkin kau salah baca! Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lihat, pelayannya sudah datang!" Matanya mendelik ke wanita muda dan anak perempuan yang datang membawa nampan kosong. Kedua pelayan itu memakai _Yukata_ yang sama, berwarna biru dongker dengan motif bunga Sakura.

Saat mengalihkan pandangan kearah pelayan itu, Naruto tertegun atas ketidaktahuannya mengenai apa itu perhiasan dunia. Ia pun hanya bisa terpaku saat memandang anak perempuan bersurai merah muda yang matanya beririskan hijaunya kristal Emerald. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, juga semakin membuat Naruto tak berhenti berdecak kagum atas keindahan anak pelayan itu.

_'S-siapakah makhluk yang berada didepanku ini? Mengapa ia tidak seperti seseorang yang disebut wanita yang pernah kulihat?_'

"Naruto-_kun_?" Minato mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya untuk menyadarkan sang anak yang melamun.

"Ah?_ Tou-san_? Ada apa?" Naruto tersadar dengan menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka.

" Sebesar itukah rasa laparmu? Sampai-sampai kau begitu. Kau mau pesan apa, nak?" Tanya Minato, setelah berhadapan dengan kedua pelayan.

"Umm... aku... ingin makan mie kuah yang sama seperti Ji-san disudut sana makan!"

Anak perempuan dibelakang pelayan dewasa itu langsung mencari objek yang dimaksud, dan dengan tatapan dingin ia bertanya"Maksudmu Ramen?"

"Huh? I-iya.. a-aku pesan R-ramen..." Lidah Naruto tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu saat menjawab.

"Anda?" Tanya pelayan itu kembali pada Minato.

"Aku juga sama!"

Pelayan dewasa itu mencatat pesanannya dengan cepat, lalu ia memberikan lembaran catatan itu pada anak perempuan di belakangnya itu.

" Berikan ini pada Teuchi-san!"

Anak itu mengangguk dan langsung berjalan masuk ke pintu belakang.

Sedangkan pelayan dewasa tadi, kembali berjalan mendekati meja lain.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai gadis tadi, Naruto-kun!" Tanya Minatosetelah pelayan itu pergi dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, pertanda menggoda.

"Sepertinya begitu... eh? t-tentu saja tidak! Aku tak mungkin tertarik dengan gadis tembem seperti dia!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan seketika timbul semburat merah disana.

"Hihihi... kau terlihat lucu ketika berbohong!" Minato menutup mulutnya seketika saat Naruto mendeliknya tajam. "Ops..."

"Tapi... perlu kau ketahui, bahwa orang-orang yang berada disini, hampir semuanya berkasta _Didevia_, dan mungkin gadis kecil tadi juga termasuk!" Lanjut Minato menatap serius anaknya.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kasta _Modivia_ seperti kita tak boleh berhubungan dengan kasta lain?"

Minato meletakkan tangan besarnya diatas kepala Naruto "Bukannya tak boleh, namun kasta lain tak semuanya ingin berhubungan dan menganggap baik kita. Mereka... " Kepala pirang Minato menunduk, ia hampir saja salah bicara pada anaknya yang masih kecil dengan akan mengatakan 'memandang hina kita'.

"pokoknya Naruto-_kun, _kau jangan berharap banyak pada mereka yang berkasta lain! Ini demi dirimu sendiri, mengertikan?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum berkata "Aku mengerti"

"MANA SAKENYA? HEI PELAYAN..."Tiba-tiba salah satu dari tiga orang pria yang berada disebelah meja Minato dan Naruto meneriaki pelayan seraya mengangkat botol Sakenya.

Mereka bertiga tampak seperti preman yang kerjanya mabuk-mabukan, dengan hidung yang memerah.

Pelayan yang tadi melayani Minato, langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendekati meja mereka.

"Berhenti berteriak begitu! Maaf saja, tapi kalian belum membayar Sake yang kemarin. Teuchi-_san_ sudah memperingatkan, bahwa ini Sake terakhir untuk kalian. Jadi, jika ingin Sake lagi, kalian harus membayar hutang sebelumnya!"

Pria yang memiliki luka silang di dagu itu tampak berfikir, dengan keadaannya yang tampak kurang sadarkan diri ia menjawab.

"Baik-baik... kami akan membayarnya saat pulang nanti, jadi cepat berikan kami Sake!" Ujarnya.

Mau tak mau, pelayan itu mengambil botol Sakenya untuk diisi.

Diam-diam, Naruto dan Minato memperhatikan tingkah ketiga orang itu sedari tadi.

"Hehehe... bodohnya..." Pria yang memiliki luka silang didagu dan mata kiri yang di tutupi perban itu bergumam.

"Kau tak perlu mengutuknya begitu! Jadi... bagaimana dengan kelompok yang diperintahkan oleh Ros-_sama_? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan anggotanya? Ingat... kita tak punya waktu. Revolusi yang dijanjikan Ros-_sama_ semakin dekat tanggal mainnya!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berambut panjang, berkulit pucat dan matakuning yang pupilnya seperti ular.

"Heh.. tenang saja! Aku sudah memiliki..." Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang menyatu membentuk huruf 'O'

"Nol? Kau gila? Ros-_sama_ akan berkunjung malam ini! Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan peti mati yang bagus!" Pria yang satu lagi, berambut pirang gelap dengan kalung religi dewa dilehernya, hampir tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan temannya.

" Aku tak perlu menyiapkan peti mati. Karena aku punya sesuatu untuk Ros-sama sebagai gantinya! Lagi pula rencana ini, akan terwujud setelah 10 tahun kedepan, jadi apa salahnya kita bersantai sebentar!"

Pria yang tadi berkulit pucat, hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan yang berambut pirang gelap, hanya dapat mengangkat bahu.

Naruto, yang mendengar seluruh percakapan aneh itu memasang wajah bingung. "_Tou-san_, Ros-_sama_ itu siapa?"

Minato tak menggubris pertanyaan anaknya, karena ia tampak melamun saat itu.

_'Jadi, isu mengengai Revolusi itu benar! Tak ku sangka Ros-sama sudah melangkah sejauh ini!Apa dia belum juga puas? Jika benar ia akan datang malam ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?' _

"_Tou-san_? Kau mendengarku?" Naruto menunduk, menyajarkan wajahnya dengan arah pandangan sang ayah.

"Eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hmm... Sudahlah... aku tak mengatakan sesuatu, anggap saja begitu! Ngomong-ngomong, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Sake. Apa minuman itu manis? Kenapa orang dewasa sangat suka meminumnya?"

Minato tampak berfikr "Umm... Bagaimana ya menjawabnya? Begini, _Sake_ itu rasanya sedikit berbeda dari minuman lain. Bahkan saat meminumnya mulutmu serasa terbakar. Minuman itu, disukai orang dewasa karena..."

"Bisa membuatmu lupa akan tekanan masalah sesaat hingga mabuk! Kau anak ingusan tak mungkin mengerti hal itu! Jadi lebih baik diam saja!" Pelayan kecil, yang tadi dikagumi oleh Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan menyahut dengan memotong ucapan Minato. Nampan berisi dua mangkuk Ramen ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati!" Setelahnya gadis itu pergi dengan mengambil kembali nampan kosongnya.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Naruto refleks.

"Kenapa bicaramu kasar sekali? Ku pikir kau anak yang baik sebelumnya tapi, lihatlah siapa yang sok dewasa disini? Aku yakin, kau juga cuma anak manja yang terus merengek pada orang tuamu, iya kan?"

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil menunjuk marah pada gadis itu.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu mendelik tajam kearah Naruto "Anak manja? Kau pikir aku suka merengek?"

Naruto mengadah "Tentu begitukan? Lihatlah dirimu... kau benar-benar tempak seperti seorang yang sangat cengeng!"

Gadis kecil itu benar-benar sudah tak tahan,ia membuang nampannya dan dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto untuk mencengkram kuat bajunya.

Semua pelaggan di Restoran itu langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Dengar! Orang seperti dirimu, yang tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia ini, tak pantas bicara apapun mengenai diriku! Di mataku, orang sepertimu tak lebih dari sekedar sampah yang mengoceh!" Gadis itu benar-benar marah.

Namun, Naruto yang tak terima di perlakukan begitu, mendorong kuat tubuhnya hingga terjatuh, dan naasnya baju _Yukata-_nya ikut tersangkut sehingga daerah sekitar bahunya terekspos.

"NARUTO-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Minato dengan cepat membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

Naruto terdiam seraya mengatur nafas.

Minato menatap geram kearah anaknya "Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Ia menanyai gadis yang matanya kini digenangi air mata.

Gadis itu menggeleng sebelum berlari masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang pelayan dewasa yang tadi melayani mereka tiba-tiba datang dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol _Sake_. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran saat gadis kecil tadi berlari melewatinya.

"Umm... A-ano, maafkan kami! Anakku mendorongnya hingga jatuh, bajunya tersangkut dan sedikit terkoyak!" Minato menunduk padanya.

Pelayan itu menggeleng. Sebelum menjawab, ia meletakkan botol Sakenya di meja pemesan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan orang rendahan seperti mereka masuk kesini?" Ujar pria yang memiliki luka silang didagu itu sambil menuangkan Sake di gelasnya.

Minato ataupun Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang tuli. Mereka mendengar dengan jelas hinaan itu. Namun, si Pelayan dengan cepat menyeimbangkan suasana.

"Harusnya kalian yang tak kuizinkan masuk. Paling tidak mereka membayar apa yang mereka makan, tidak seperti kalian yang hanya berhutang!"

"Cih... " Pria itu mendesah kesal.

Wanita itu berbalik, kearah Minato.

"Jadi, apa yang Saku-_chan_ lakukan pada anakmu tuan? Dan mengapa ia sampai mendorong Saku-_chan_ begitu?"

Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dengan cengiran ia menjawab

"Ummh... I-ini... sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan Naruto anakku, ia mengatai gadis kecil tadi adalah anak manja. A-aku sungguh menyesal karena tak menjaganya. Jadi mohon maafkan kami!" Pria beranak satu itu kembali menunduk dan menundukkan kepala anaknya.

Pelayan wanita itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia juga merasa senang dengan kerendahan hati Minato.

"Sudah, tak perlu berlebihan begitu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu kalau Saku-_chan_ bukanlah anak manja. Ia anak yang mandiri!"

Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Dan anak itu langsung membuang muka seraya mendesah.

"Aku tau dia anak manja. _Ba-san_ tak perlu menyembunyikan keburukan anak sendiri, untuk membohongi anak kecil!"

Dengan sigap Minato mencubit lengan anaknya yang terlewat lancang.

"Aww..." Naruto menjerit. Namun tak disangka pelayan itu menyuruh Minato berhenti. Dengan raut serius, wanita yang memakai _Yukata_ biru dongker dengan motif bunga Sakura itu memandang Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto-_kun_! Bahkan sejak awal kau sudah salah menilainya. Saku-_chan_ bukan anakku! Ia kutemukan sendirian dijalanan saat berumur enam tahun. Dan apa kau tau, bagaimana keadaannya saat itu? Ia... berlumuran darah _Tou-san_nya! Dan jangan salah sangka lagi, _Tou-san_nya tidak dibunuh oleh penjahat atau semacamnya. Melainkan tangan mungilnyalah yang telah mengakhiri hidup _Tou-san_nya sendiri. Jika kau jadi dia, aku yakin kau tak mungkin sanggup melanjutkan hidup. Tapi ia sepertinya tak menyesal melakukan itu, karena Ia... telah mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan membunuh!"

'**Glek'**

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Naruto bergetar, matanya juga melotot tak percaya.

Ia tak tau apakah ucapan wanita dewasa didepannya ini benar atau tidak, namun yang pasti hal ini membuatnya sangat takut dan bersalah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah paham. Aku permisi, karena masih banyak pekerjaan, lain!" Wanita itu beranjak, pergi dengan nampan kosongnya, ia juga tampak senang walau ia terlihat seperti menakut-nakuti anak kecil begini, tapi itulah fakta sebenarnya tentang anak yang ia sebut dengan 'Saku-_chan_'.

"Haah..." Minato menghela nafas berat. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau mengacaukannya Naruto-kun!" Ia berujar kesal, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Naruto tak mendengar apa yang dikeluhkan ayahnya. Ia masih belum peracaya, saja.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu disesali! Ramenmu sudah dingin, nanti _Tou-san_ bantu, untuk meminta maaf!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali ke meja dan berusaha menyantap Ramennya walau ada rasa tak enak saat menelan lembaran mie tersebut.

.

.

.

Di depan kasir, Naruto dan Minato berdiri untuk membayar makan malamnya. Dan disana, berdiri pula pelayan dewasa yang tadi melayani mereka.

"Semuanya 60 _Biro_!"

Awalnya Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun setelah melihat raut senyum ayahnya, Naruto kembali tenang. Uang sebanyak itu memang sangat besar jumlahnya dimata mereka.

Minato mengeluarkan uang miliknya, dan setelah transaksi itu selesai ia bertanya.

"Apa gadis kecil, bernama Saku-_chan_ tadi sudah kembali bekerja?"Ujarnya dengan alis bertaut.

Pelayan itu menggeleng "Belum, kelihatannya ia sedang menjahit, karena_ Yukata_ yang tadi ia kenakan hanya satu-satunya yang ia miliki, itupun jika ia sudah tenang!"

Naruto kembali tercengang, rasa bersalah yang merasukinya bertambah besar. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang yang bisa tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan refleks tangan kecilnya melepaskan syal merah yang ada di lehernya dan berkata "_Ba-san_, kumohon sampaikan permintaan maafku yang terdalam padanya!Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuat _Yukata_-nya sobek. Dengan ini, aku harap ia bisa mengenakannya untuk kembali bekerja. Aku juga telah sadar bahwasanya aku memang anak ingusan seperti yang ia katakan, dan bukan hanya manja tapi aku juga bodoh sebagai seorang lelaki yang meperlakukan wanita seperti itu. Maka dari itu, aku berharap agar ia bisa kembali bekerja seperti sebelumnya!" Kepalanya yang tertunduk dan nada bicaranya yang penuh penyesalan membuat dua orang dewasa yang mendengarnya tersenyum dalam decak kagum.

Tentunya pelayan itu langsung mengambil syalnya "Kau anak yang baik Naruto-kun, dan aku akan menyampaikan hal ini padanya nanti. Dan juga untuk anda tuan, datanglah lagi ke restoran kami lain waktu!"

Minato mengangguk sebelum berterima kasih dan keluar dari Restoran itu.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendirikan Sakura-_chan_, dia bukan anak yang tak bertanggung jawab, tapi dia adalah anak yang baik!" Ujar pelayan itu yang terlihat berbicara sendiri sebelum sebuah pintu geser dibelakangnya terbuka yang menampakkan sosok anak kecil bersurai merah muda yang tengah duduk dengan baju yang sedikit sobek disekitar bahu dan punggungnya.

Gadis kecil itu meraih syal yang ada ditangan pelayan itu. Ia menatap nanar syal itu seraya berkata "Lelaki bodoh yang menyesali perbuatannya pada wanita?" Ia kembali teringat akan kekejaman ayah kandungnya beberapa waktu silam. "Apa lelaki bodoh itu benar-benar ada, Tsunade-sama? "

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan meraih puncak kepala gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau bisa memastikannya saat kalian bertemu lagi..."

Sakura mengadah, menatap Tsunade dngan tatapan yang seolah berkata "Begitu ya..."

_ 'Naruto? Apa aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu?' _Ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, sepasang ayah dan anak yang menyusuri gelapnya jalanan terlihat begitu bahagia. Sang ayah terus-terusan mengayunkan tangan sang anak dengan semangat.

"Kenapa _Tou-san _yangterlihat senang?" Ujar anaknya yang nampak sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja, _Tou-san_ merasa senang. Karena memiliki anak sepertimu. Bahkan _Tou-san_ tak bisa bicara sebaik dirimu saat meminta maaf tadi! Kau benar-benar hebat Naruto-_kun, _sampai-sampai kau rela meberikan syal peninggalan _Kaa-san_mu padanya!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto menahan senyum bangganya "Habisnya aku merasa begitu bersalah, dan mengenai syal itu, aku... tak tau kenapa aku bisa memberikannya begitu saja, tapi yang terpenting... apa menerut _Tou-san, _dia akan memaafkanku?"

Minato tampak berfikir "Umm... _Tou-san_ juga sedikit ragu. Tapi kau mungkin akan menemukan jawabannya setelah bertemu lagi dengannya!"

Naruto tertegun. Ia tampak sedikit kecewa, dan didalam hati ia berkata

_'Saku-chan? Itu namamu kan? Apa takdir akan membuat kita bertemu lagi?'_

**PUG**

Minato menepuk pelan puncak kepala anaknya

"Suatu hari, kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya Naruto-_kun_, _Tou-san_ yakin akan hal itu!"Mereka berdua kini tersenyum.

Namun sayangnya, ketika sebuah kereta kuda lewat, membuat seyum Minato memudar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya mengenai seseorang yang berada didalam kereta kuda itu begitu kuat.

'_Ros-sama? D-dia? Didalam kereta itu_..._ Tak salah lagi, ini adalah aroma tubuhnya, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya walau beberapa tahun berlalu,dia yang telah merenggut nyawa Kushina tak mungkin aku lupakan!_'

Minato dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kereta tersebut melaju.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" Ujar Minato yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Respon anaknya yang tampak tak mengerti.

"Pulanglah sekarang nak, _Tou-san_ malam ini tampaknya tak pulang, ada urusan yang harus _Tou-san_ selesaikan!"

"Lalu kapan _Tou-san_ akan pulang?"

Minato menatap anaknya lekat-lekat.

"_Tou-san_... akan pulang sesegera mungkin!" Setelah berujar begitu, Minato langsung berlari mengejar kereta kuda yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Naruto mencoba untuk tidur, namun matanya tak bisa terpejam dalam waktu yang lama. Ia terus terbangun, karena rasa khawatirnya pada ayahnya. Hingga pagi menjelang, _Tou-san_nya tak kunjung pulang. Ia mencoba sedikit bersabar sampai matahari tepat sejajar dengan puncak kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tadi malam dilewati oleh Minato.

Awalanya ia sedikit tersesat, hingga disuatu tempat sebuah jalan setapak kecil berujung hutan yang ia susuri, ia menemukan...

Baju putih milik ayahnya terkoyak sekaligus telah berlumuran darah biru yang banyak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan darah Minato yang bisa dikatakan hanya satu-satunya yang berkasta _Modevia _di tempat itu tadi malam.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya akan benda yang tengah digenggamnya sekarang. Dengan rintihan yang memilukan Naruto kecil berteriak memanggil-manggil ayahanya.

"_Tou-san... Otou-san_... kau dimana? Kumohon jawab aku jika kau berada disini! Aku sudah disini, aku menjemputmu_ Tou-san_, ayo... ayo kita pulang... Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku.._. OTOU-SAN_..." Anak itu berteriak seraya berlari menyusuri hutan sekuat tenaganya. Namun nihil yang ia dapat. Sang ayah tak kunjung ia temukan. Air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya juga tak sempat ia hapus.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di tengah hutan tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

_Gomen, sebelumnya jika prolugue-nya kemarin kepanjangan dan ga jelas. Dan soal ceritanya kedepan, itu sampe Naruto dewasa dan ketemu ama banyak musuh maupun teman untuk mencari kemana ayahnya pergi, disamping itu bakal ada momen NS yg ga kalah gregetnya. _

_So... keep reading,waiting and give me review minna-san..._


End file.
